Only Time
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Brian and Justin have grown old together and now it is the end of lives. Please please please read and review.


_I never had any intention of letting this story see the light of day until my best friend read it and told me I HAD to post it. So therefore, here it is. Don't hate me… I don't own anything except the liberties I took with their future. Please review. _

Justin sat next to the hospital bed, wiping the tears as he watched Brian sleep. He was attached to 13 different tubes, but nothing that would prolong his life, Brian didn't want to be hooked up to a machine. And Justin didn't blame him, though he wished he could keep his husband around, for purely selfish reasons. Brian would be dead soon and Justin would have to live on without him. Even a day would be excruciating and nothing was stopping Justin from living until he was 89, 12 years without Brian, 12 years of waiting to be with his partner again. That thought in itself was enough to kill him. Justin knew he had people to live for. Gus, Ava, J.R. and the grandkids, and great grandkids, yes he would like to see them grow a bit older. But as Justin watched Brian slowly die, he knew that his heart would die with him. Justin found himself sobbing, his hands covering his wrinkled face.

"Sunshine," shit, he thought as Brian's weak voice said his name. Justin wiped his face and looked up at Brian, who Justin still found gorgeous. Maybe it was because every line and wrinkle and age spot on Brian told a story, their story. Their wonderful life, 60 years together, 52 years married, 3 beautiful children, 5 glorious grandchildren and 12 great grandchildren. They had lived in Britin, had celebrated there and mourned there, watched their family grow up and in their later years, even though Brian had said he never would, they'd sit on the porch in rocking chairs and talk about when they were young. They're life had been truly blessed. "Why are you crying, baby?" Brian asked him. Justin let out a 'Ha' in disbelief and blinked back more tears,

"Because the man I've been in love with since I was 17 is dying and I don't know if I can go on without him." Justin choked back sobs until Brian's frail hand took his,

"You'll manage, you always do." Brian replied, his soft brown eyes watching his husband with love and sadness. Sad at seeing him in pain,

"No, I won't. I just want to curl up in this bed and die with you, save the kids the trouble of planning two separate funerals." Justin said, kissing the hand holding his.

"Don't say that," Brian scolded. "don't you remember when you went to New York. I said its only time. That it didn't matter that we'd be separated because it'd only be a matter of time until we saw each other again. Even if it was going to be a week or a year or 10 years, because we would always love each other." Justin nodded, laying his head against Brian's hand. "Hey," Brian moved his hand to Justin's chin to force him to look him in the eyes. "I am 89 years old and I love you more than I ever have, so when I get to those gates, whether they be heaven's or hell's, I'm going to wait for you. I'll tell them to fuck themselves. I won't go through those gates without my husband, even if I have to wait 100 more years." Justin chuckled softly, shaking his head. "We always knew I was gonna go first."

Justin looked at him questioningly for permission, and Brian nodded his approval and Justin climbed into the bed, careful not to pull out the tubes or needles.

"I love you, Justin." Brian whispered and Justin knew he was about to go. He buried his face in Brian's hospital gown, tears pouring.

"I love you too, Bri…Forever," there was no heart monitor to alert Justin that Brian had let go. But Justin knew, it was as though he could feel the Brian's soul exit. He kissed the body lightly on the lips and held it, tears continuing to fall. A little while later a familiar voice softly interrupted,

"Pop?" Gus studied the scene in front of him and knew instantly that his father was gone. He cautiously put his hand on Justin's shoulder, unsure of what to expect. Justin turned to him and smiled a little,

"He was the love of my life. And it was the best life a couple of queers could ask for." Justin squeezed the hand one last time before standing and hugged Gus tightly. They remained in a tearful embrace for several minutes before pulling away and Justin nodded in acceptance, "We need to make sure they bury him in Armani, he'll haunt us if we let him look less than perfect." Gus knew Justin was in agony but he nodded away and led him away as the nurse moved in. But then Justin turned back, "See you in front of the gates, my love."

14 years later…..

Gus sighed in grief as he looked down at the fresh grave. Justin had gone peacefully too, Gus was rather surprised he had gone 14 years after Brian, he'd expected Justin to die of a broken heart not long after. But Justin had lived healthily until one morning they found him dead in his bed. As he read the headstone he couldn't help but smile, it had been a last minute change after Brian's death at the request of Justin, had cost a fortune but it was perfect. _It's only time…then forever._ Gus knew they were together now. He laughed as the thought of them rejoined with Emmett, Ted, Mel, Linz, Debbie, Vic, Michael, and Ben, all gone before Justin. Heaven was in for a party, Queer style. And Gus knew they were in heaven, he somehow, just knew.

_Ok here's the deal… I have a bit more, Brian and Justin reuniting… If you want it I'll post it, if you think you'd rather dream up your own Britin reunion, that's fine too. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for reading._


End file.
